El secreto oscuro de los D (Versión 2)
by alucard70
Summary: La familia D, ha guardado un oscuro secreto por generaciones, el cual ahora ha resurgido, involucrando a los mugiwara. El pasado de su familia perseguirá a Luffy, quien no dudara en confrontarlo para proteger a sus nakamas, aun si tiene que sacrificarse por ellos. Todo en pos de evitar una guerra que sacudirá al mundo, incluso más que la de Marineford.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de su autor, Eiichiro Oda, y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo.

* * *

**Nota sobre está versión**

Han pasado años desde que publique y actualice la versión antigua de este fic, que quedó por completo inconclusa. No tenía ánimos de continuar, sobre todo por todas las cosas que han pasado en el canon desde la guerra de Marineford.

Debo ser sincero, tenía pensado dejarlo por completo de lado. Pero, hace poco, releyendo todos mis viejos fics, volvía a tomarle el gusto a este. Quise escribirlo de nuevo, cambiando las cosas y adaptarlo a como está el canon de One Piece en la actualidad.

Hasta ahora sólo he reescrito el prologo, y debo de decir que lo más probable es que el próximo capítulo tarde en ser escrito, pero quiero realmente contar esta historia.

Así pues, les dejo la versión reeditada del viejo prólogo, esta vez cambia drásticamente; aunque confió en que haya quedado mucho mejor que la versión anterior.

* * *

**Prólogo**

.

Roger se dejó caer en la silla, mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

Ella parecía joven, no más de unos veinticuatro años; pero, el futuro Rey de los Piratas, no se dejaba engañar. Era más vieja de lo que aparentaba. Su mirada, la cual destilaba una sabiduría superior a la de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido en el pasado, dejaba entrever eso con suma facilidad.

El pirata entendía perfectamente lo que ella era, y sabía porque estaba allí, ante él.

Al lado derecho de Roger, Silver Rayleigh, su fiel primer oficial y a la izquierda, Crocus, su médico, observaban a la mujer frente a ellos con desconfianza.

—Estas muriendo —dijo ella y su rostro, blanco y terso como una estatua de mármol, mostró una expresión de genuino pesar—. Yo Puedo…

—No aceptare nada de ti, Karin —rechazó Roger.

—¿Tan orgulloso eres?

—¡No sería una aventura si tomara un atajo a estas alturas! Yo no moriré, te lo aseguro. —Una sonrisa enorme y cálida se formó en el rostro de Roger. La sonrisa con la que enfrentaba todas las adversidades de su viaje. Él conquistaría el Grand Line, sus nakamas lo sabían bien.

—¡Puedo oler la enfermedad carcomiéndote por dentro! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Pero Roger sólo ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

—No moriré —repitió.

.-.-.-.

El Archipiélago Sabaody parecía tener paz. Pero sus habitantes sabían se trataba de una cosa relativamente efímera. Algo estaba pasando en lo más profundo de la Zona Sin Ley. Recientemente, se habían reportado casos de personas muertas. Eso no era extraño en un lugar de paso de piratas rumbo al Nuevo Mundo y de tratantes de esclavos, que iban en busca de mercancía.

Lo que traía especial atención a estas muertes, era el hecho de que las victimas aparecieran en los callejones sin ninguna gota de sangre en sus cuerpos. Los rumores de vampiros rondando el lugar no se hicieron esperar, aunque eran pocos los que realmente lo creían así.

En un bar muy cercano al lugar donde se había reportado el caso más reciente, una mujer de cabellera corta color negro, observaba con distracción un calendario, mientras algunos de sus clientes discutían la última muerte. Se trataba de Shakky, la propietaria del lugar.

Alzó la mirada cuando la conversación cesó, y todos los ojos estaban puestos en una figura imponente en la entrada del local.

Shakky suspiró, esto alejaría a los clientes.

No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que los pocos piratas en el lugar salieran corriendo. La figura avanzó hasta la barra y se sentó. Era un hombre anciano, alto y musculoso. Aun vestido como civil, y sin ser ya parte de la marina, Garp era tan intimidante para los piratas y otros criminales como siempre lo había sido.

—Garp-san, tendré que pedirle que no espante a la clientela.

El antiguo oficial comenzó a reír ante eso.

—Cómo si necesitaras esa escoria por aquí.

—¿A que ha venido, si se puede saber? Supongo que no hace falta decir que no daré información alguna sobre el paradero de Luffy-kun.

—No estoy aquí por eso, aunque esperó que este bien. Hace un año de…

Se formó un silencio. Por un momento la sonrisa de Garp se apagó. Recordar lo de Ace aún dolía.

—Necesito que entregues algo por mí —dijo el ex marine. Sacó un paquete de su abrigo y se lo tendió a la ex pirata—. Dragon vendrá pronto, debes dárselo. Y una cosa más, cuidado al salir de noche.

—Así que no son sólo rumores.

—Eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? El rey Oscuro debió de ponerte al tanto.

—Lo hizo.

—Bien. Esperemos que no pase a mayores, ellos se agitaron tras la muerte de Ace. Temo que vengan tras de Lyffy. Dale el paquete a Dragon.

—Me ocupare personalmente.

Garp se marchó tras eso.

Shakky suspiró. Tal vez debería pensar en la posibilidad de cerrar temprano en esos días, al menos hasta que el culpable de las muertes se fuera. No quería que pasara algo desagradable en su bar.

.-.-.-.

Dragon recogió el paquete en el bar de Sahkky, exactamente un mes después de la visita de su padre al lugar. Cuando había visto el escudo grabado en el sello que cerraba el paquete, su rostro se había ensombrecido. Pagó algo de dinero a Shakky, por el favor hecho, y luego se marchó.

El comandante del ejército revolucionario agradecía que en esos momentos el paradero de su hijo fuera un completo misterio para todos. Pero, sabía que la Matriarca de los D no se detendría ante nada con tal de lograr su propósito.

—Deberíamos ir en busca de migiwara-boy —sugirió Ivankov, en cuanto estuvieron en el barco alejándose cada vez más de Sabaody, con rumbo al West Blue.

Dragon se limitó a apretar su mano contra el paquete, al tiempo que un suspiro resignado escapaba de sus labios.

—No, no es momento. —Se dirigió hacia su camarote, sin volver la mirada a ninguno de los otros en el barco.

Un joven rubio se acercó a Ivankov.

—¿Sucede algo con el comandante?

—Nada, teniente. Es un asunto familiar.

No se dijo más sobre el asunto en el lugar.

.-.-.-.

En un lujoso palacio ubicado en una isla del Nuevo Mundo, la misma mujer que se había encontrado con Roger más de dos décadas y media atrás, se llevaba una copa con un líquido rojo a los labios. Bebió un sorbo, disfrutando de su sabor agridulce.

Frente a ella, se extendían cientos de carteles de recompensas de diversos piratas; pero en el centro destacaban nueve. Los nueve afiches de búsqueda de la banda de los Mugiwara. Y, sobre todos, el de Monkey D. Luffy.

—¿Dónde estás, Luffy-kun? —susurró, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios sonrosados debido a lo que bebía.

Su mirada vagó a un viejo recorte de periódico. Los bordes estaban muy gastados, como si alguien lo hubiera manipulado una y otra vez en un corto periodo de tiempo.

—Debe haber un mensaje oculto —dijo la mujer, con la mirada fija en la foto del Mugiwara que adornaba el artículo.

Si Luffy-kun era como Roger, y tenía suficientes motivos para creer que así era, no se habría dejado ver en público si no hubiera una razón desconocida para los idiotas del gobierno. En definitiva, descifraría el mensaje y encontraría a Mugiwara no Luffy.

Apuró el contenido de la copa, mientras se relajaba en la cómoda butaca que ocupaba. Era paciente, así que esperaría a que el chico se mostrara. Por lo pronto, aprovecharía su tiempo para prepararse.

Ellos vendrían, y debía estar lista. Contaba con que para cuando el momento llegara, Monkey D. Luffy estuviera a su lado, como le correspondía por nacimiento.

Su mirada recorrió la habitación, hasta posarse sobre el cartel de recompensa de Marshall D. Teach. Una mueca de repulsión se formó en su rostro. Definitivamente, él no era a quien esperaba.


End file.
